


Snapshots

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-06
Updated: 2004-03-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Snapshots**

**by:** Annmarie 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** ITSoTG II specifically and others in general   
**Written:** 12/02/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows "Along the Way.". 

*******

April 2009

Donna was incredibly busy. She had finals and graduation rehearsals and was just into the third trimester of her third pregnancy. She was wife, mother, student all at once, it was a little overwhelming.

Josh was trying to help as much as he could, but he knew he could only do so much. That was how he wound up in their office looking for an old response paper Donna had written on their PC. Josh's computer skills hadn't really improved and Donna couldn't remember how she had saved the document.

Donna and Nancy were in the living room working on another presentation and Donna's "Mommy Brain" memory lapses were impeding their progress. She knew she had made a great point on Bulgakov in a response paper, so Josh had volunteered to look for it on the hard drive while they continued.

He had opened several documents to no avail. He had found Christmas card lists and a poem Donna had written for Olivia's last birthday. It appeared Donna had the same eccentric filing system she used in the West Wing. He came upon a series of files titled "Snapshots", they were numbered 1 through 10. He thought they might be photos from the digital camera, but they just as easily could have been Donna's response papers.

Josh double-clicked on "Snapshots #1" and began reading:

Snapshots Part 1 February 1998 by Donna Moss-Lyman

"I'm Donna Moss. Who are you?"

"I'm Josh Lyman," he answered with a smile that could melt glass.

'HE'S Josh Lyman,' I thought as my pulse quickened. Suddenly I was filled with the most overwhelming sense of relief. Everything was going to be OK. I was going to be OK. Packing my life into the back of a Honda Civic was not the stupidest thing I had ever done, in fact it may turn out to be quite fortuitous.

Later I convinced him I could be valuable. That he may find me valuable. I've never felt valuable before and there I was, looking him in the eye and telling him I could do this. He was easily convinced though, I think he welcomed the challenge. He seems like the stray pet type.

I told him I could pay my own way, it was the 4th lie I had told him in our brief relationship, but I'll figure it out. I can sell my car, there has to be a college kid around here who would want it. Maybe I can get a part-time paying job, temp work or something. I'm going to do this and I am going to do it well.

I am going to be the best damned assistant Josh Lyman has ever seen. He's going to be amazed. He's going to be dazzled. He's going to find me valuable. I can just feel it.

"So can you, like, file things?" he asked with the most adorable furrow to his brow as he indicated the complete chaos that was his office.

"Like alphabetically?" I snarked.

"Yes," he answered slowly.

"Forward or backward?" I grinned and he caught it.

"Let's try forward for now, but who knows, maybe later we can shake it up a bit," he swung his feet up on the desk and began reading a memo while I puttered around making miracles.

It took me 3 days of working nearly day and night to organize Josh's office. I was paying for a room at the local bed and breakfast, but I shouldn't have wasted the cash. The woman, Lois, who owns the B&B is giving me a significant discount. She likes the Governor and I think she took a bit of pity on me. 

To make up for her generosity I help out with the dishes when I drag myself back from the campaign office. I usually fall asleep around 3:00 and am back in Josh's office at 6:00, but as tired as I am it feels like its all worth it. There is a buzz around here. Some may call it insanity, but I know there's more to it. These people, Josh and all of them, are going to change the country. They are going to take this election by storm and they're, no we're, going to win.

***********************

"Josh what's taking so long?" Donna came in the room and Josh was quick enough to close the document before she could see what he was reading.

"I, um, can't seem to decipher your naming system," Josh waived at the computer absently.

"That's OK, I remembered how I saved it," Donna came around the chair and perched on his lap.

She scrolled through the documents list until she reached "Singitmaster" and double-clicked. The document popped up, it was just what she was looking for, and she hit 'print'.

"How was I supposed to figure that out?" Josh queried as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You weren't. I'm sorry, but you know how I am about naming. This response is about the songs the Master sings during his time in the loony bin," Donna explained as she turned and kissed his temple.

"You guys almost done? You should get some sleep," Josh ran his hand up and down her denim-covered thigh.

"Now that we have these notes we should be done in an hour or so," Donna yawned.

"Good. I'll go bathe the munchkins," Josh offered.

"Thank you. Leave Olivia alone in there, but stay close by in case she needs you. She wants a little more independence, but don't let her drown or anything," Donna stood up and headed for the door.

"Got it," Josh followed her.

"Hey Noah," Josh called and the little boy, who was now nearing his 2nd birthday, looked up and smiled.

"Bath time," Josh announced and the smile turned swiftly to a pronounced frown.

"Ooh Daddy, if looks could kill," Donna laughed as they watched the little boy glare at his father.

Josh frowned right back, scrunching up his lips and furrowing his forehead until Noah started laughing again.

"Boat?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, you can play with your boats, the whole armada if you'd like," Josh scooped up the child and headed upstairs.

Josh washed Noah from head to toe and then left him in the warm water to play with his boats. Josh sat near by and reached in for a deep sea collision now and then, but he was thinking about Donna and those first days in Manchester.

It was hard to think back to those early days without the mask of his current relationship with Donna blurring the history. He had such a hard time remembering his life before he had Donna's love openly.

Donna had written about that first meeting, the first time they saw one another, she had felt relieved and truth be told so had he. For all his experience and bluster Josh was petrified about running a Presidential campaign. He had been worried about disappointing Leo and his father and worse, his country.

People were looking to him for decisions, he was running the show. Leo was so busy with the Governor that he was unavailable to counsel Josh. Josh needed more than someone to file, he needed an assistant who he could bounce things off, who would give as good as she got. Donna Moss was that woman, from the very moment he found her answering his phone, he knew she would be all things for him.

Noah squealed and splashed and shook Josh from his memories, but not before Josh put a plan in motion.

"We are going to make your mommy the best graduation present ever," Josh whispered to the pre-verbal child who he knew would keep the secret.

Josh dressed the boy in his pajamas and deposited him on the couch between Donna and Nancy.

"OK Miss Olivia, your bath awaits," he gestured toward the stairs.

"I can do it myself," Olivia answered.

"OK, but I am just going to hang around and make sure you're OK," Josh frowned at his growing daughter.

"I'll be fine Daddy," Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I know, but just humor me," Josh picked her up and carried her upstairs.

Olivia's bath was uneventful, she appeared to be sufficiently clean and she got herself dressed for bed. Josh helped her up on the step stool to brush her teeth and read her a story. She faded off to sleep quickly.

When Josh came back downstairs Nancy was gathering her things.

"Night Josh," she smiled.

"Night Nance, drive carefully," he admonished, Nancy had been pulled over for speeding earlier in the week.

"Yes Dad," she grinned and left calling out another good-bye to Donna and Noah.

"He sleepy?" Josh asked as he watched Donna rubbing the little boy's back.

"Pretty close, I think he'll go down without a fight," Donna smiled.

"How about Mommy? What does she need? Hungry? Want a bath?"

Donna shook her head to those suggestions.

"Tea? Someone to listen to your presentation?"

Donna shook her head again.

"What do you need?" Josh leaned over her, bracing his hands on the back of the couch.

"You," Donna rasped, her eyes suddenly full of tears.

"What's wrong?" Josh swiped at the stray tears that ran down her cheek.

"I'm overwhelmed Josh. There's too much going on around me, I just want you Josh," Donna kissed his thumb still salty from her tears.

"Let's go to bed," Josh suggested picking up the nearly unconscious Noah.

Josh put Noah down in his crib and turned on the mobile. Noah mumbled for a minute, but soon drifted off to sleep. 

Josh returned to his bedroom to find Donna already in bed, her eyes closed. He slid into the bed from his side and was delighted to find his wife quite naked under the covers. He slipped his hands over her protruding stomach and up to cup her breasts. He kissed her bare shoulder and moved up to take her ear lobe in his mouth.

She moaned slightly and rolled toward him, her hands seeking his skin. She pushed and pulled at his clothes until she felt him, warm and strong underneath her fingers.

"Mmm, Josh," she whispered against his lips.

"Sshh Donna, turn it all off, just feel, don't think," he kissed his way down her body, loving her thoroughly.

She stopped talking, using small gasps and moans to communicate her pleasure, she dropped her hands to the top of his head and guided him, letting the sensations dictate.

When he finally entered her, she cried out his name, reaching for him. She had reached the point in her pregnancy where her stomach got in their way and as much as she wanted him to stretch out on top of her she knew it wouldn't quite work, so she waited.

She enjoyed the sex, as always, but she was happy when they finished and Josh was able to hold her again, to wrap himself around her from behind, his hands cradling their unborn child.

"Go to sleep Donnatella," he murmured in her ear until she did.


	2. Snapshots 2

**Snapshots**

**by:** Annmarie 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** 17 People specifically and others in general   
**Written:** 12/04/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows "Along the Way.". 

* * *

**********

April 2009

Josh took advantage of his evening completely alone to do a little snooping. Ever since he had stumbled upon Donna's written recollection of their first meeting, he had been dying to read more.

Donna was at the library and Margaret had taken the kids out for pizza. He had been invited along for pizza, but managed to bow out without much suspicion. Margaret knew as much as Josh loved spending so much time with the kids he needed a little time to himself.

Josh made some spaghetti for dinner and watched the news and armed with a beer he entered the office. He booted up the computer and double-clicked on Snapshots #2:

**************

Snapshots Part 2 April 1998

If you looked up the word "stupid" in the dictionary you would find a picture of me. The list of stupid things I have done in the past three months really tops the charts. It tops dropping out of college to support a no-good boyfriend, it tops driving way across the country to join a campaign that wasn't even off the ground yet. It tops driving back.

At the top of the list of stupid things I've done recently is the stupidest thing I've done recently: Falling in love with Joshua Lyman. Why do I do these things? Why do I let myself be taken in by a nice smile and some witty charm? Why am I so needy?

Why does this feel so different? To say I am confused would be putting it mildly. I drove to New Hampshire, met Josh Lyman, hired myself as his assistant and fell in love with him in a matter of days. Then, faced with the reality of acting on those feelings, combined with Josh's current relationship with one of the world's most-annoying human beings, I fled.

So now I find myself back in Wisconsin, more miserable than I was before I left, and all I can think about is how the drive back to New Hampshire really wouldn't be that bad.

I talked to CJ and Margaret, women I have grown to admire for their dedication to a profession affectionately known as `the old boys club', and they keep telling me I can come back. Even if Josh doesn't want me back there is plenty to do and I am needed. That's the word that got me, I've never been needed before.

CJ mentioned that Josh has been surly since I left, but we both agreed that that is not completely unusual behavior for him. It makes me smile as I picture him sitting amidst the chaos, pouting.

I need to make up my mind. I need to clear my head. I need to take a drive.

***********************

Josh finished reading and wondered if that was the drive that led to the accident that led Donna back to him. He shook his head at the confluence of events that brought them together, twice.

He was devastated when she left the campaign, now he knows it was because he loved her, but at the time he couldn't quite figure it out. He was crankier than normal, encouraging nicknames usually reserved for Toby from the staff.

One particularly bad day CJ actually dumped her coffee in his lap and told him to get his head in the game. Mandy hated him more than usual and he stopped touching her. Mandy, for her part, didn't seem to notice that he had stopped having sex with her.

Josh chuckled at the memories of he and Mandy's last months. He would grunt a greeting in the morning and she would smack him in the head when they went to bed. It hadn't occurred to him that it could be different, that it could be better, that he could have Donna.

Years later, embroiled in a political scandal that would make the history books, Josh kicked himself for not realizing his feelings for Donna earlier. Had they been together during the campaign things could have been different. They wouldn't have been able to work together as they did, but they would have been together.

It was foolish though, to think about what might have been, and in reality Josh was so happy for their time together in the West Wing. They really got to know one another, they had made a difference in the lives of people around the country. They grew so much during those painfully platonic years that Josh was grateful for them in the long run.

When Donna walked, or more accurately, limped back into the campaign headquarters he froze. He caught her blonde head, cocked toward Margaret while she accepted a pile of papers from another volunteer. It was seamless, her return, and Josh didn't dare rock the boat. He didn't want to know why she left or what could have convinced her to come back.

When she came back to his office he looked up and mumbled something about a pile of stuff on the desk.

"Hey Dad," Olivia greeted as she and Margaret, with Noah in arms, entered the office.

"Hey Dad? What happened to `daddy' and, you know, `hello'?" Josh smirked as he closed the computer file and took his son from Margaret.

"Daddy is for babies," Olivia pouted.

"Well you are my baby," Josh reasoned.

"But the kids at school all say Mom and Dad," Olivia shrugged.

"OK, how about we make a deal? When your friends are around you can call me dad, but when it's just us, here at home, I'm still Daddy," Josh kneeled down, placing Noah on the floor and looked her in the eye.

She studied his face carefully, her own features softening into a sweet five-year-old smile.

"Hi Daddy," she reached out her arms.

"Hello," Josh grinned and hugged her close.

Margaret just smiled and gave Josh a wink.

They all went out to the kitchen and Josh made tea for he and Margaret while the kids ate the ice cream Margaret had brought home for them. That's where Donna found them 30 minutes later.

"Is it too late to witness a mob hit and be placed in the witness protection program before my finals?" Donna grinned as she kissed her children.

"I'll see what I can do," Josh grinned back and puckered his lips for his kiss.

Margaret pouted until Donna kissed her too and Olivia laughed at her silly mother. Margaret poured Donna a cup of tea as she lowered her increasingly bulky frame into a kitchen chair.

The three adults chatted about their day, but Josh was distracted by the memories he kept uncovering on the computer. He sat quietly and watched his wife, the woman he has known now for over 11 years, and his mind and his heart filled with images, his own snapshots of her over the years.

"Right Josh?" Donna patted his arm.

"Huh? Sorry, I spaced out for a second," he squeezed her hand.

"We're naming the baby Evelyn," Donna smiled.

"Yeah, I liked that name last time, but it really didn't suit Noah," he smirked.

"Speaking of the boy child," Donna indicated a fast asleep Noah in his high chair.

"I'll get him," Josh offered and said goodnight to Margaret.

When Josh came out of Noah's room Olivia and Donna were coming up the stairs. Olivia was telling Donna bout the pet snake they have in her classroom at school. Donna pretended to be excited, but Josh knew she was secretly coming up with a way to avoid parent/teacher night.

"Bedtime ladies," Josh announced.

"I'm not sleepy," Olivia shook her head defiantly.

"Why don't you get into your bed and try to go to sleep?" Donna suggested.

"OK, but I'm not sleepy," Olivia continued to shake her head vehemently.

"Just try," Donna pointed toward the bedroom and Olivia hung her head and marched in with Josh close behind to help her change her clothes.

Josh closed the door behind him and Donna leapt into his arms, well as much as she could leap in her present condition. She pinned him to the door, devouring his mouth with hers. Her hands went quickly to the front of his pants, unbuckling and unzipping with haste.

"Slow down Donna, what's the hurry?" he chuckled as he shimmied out of his boxers. 

Donna was nearly naked when she started, and she took little time divesting herself of the remaining items.

"Olivia isn't sleepy, she'll be up again in fifteen minutes, then she'll be in here and then she'll want to sleep with us and I am so horny right now," Donna spoke quickly as she pushed Josh down on the bed and straddled him.

"Please Josh," she pleaded as she stroked him.

"I'm there for you babe, but I think we can slow it down a notch, huh? I need a little wooing."

"You look sufficiently wooed," Donna grinned as she observed his growing erection.

"OK, but what about yyyyou?" he stuttered as she sunk down on him, her warm wet heat enveloping him.

"I'm fine," she purred as she began moving on top of him.

Their pace was frantic, Josh getting into the frenzy of a quickie. Finally, he held her firmly in place as he thrust up into her and moved his fingers over her until she was shuddering and whimpering. She had been so turned on before they started that she had no trouble coming to a quick climax, Josh joining her.

Donna fell off to the side gently, Josh snuggled up to her as they tried to catch their breath. Just as Donna was starting to drift off they heard a knock on the door.

"Mommy? Daddy?" came Olivia's little voice.

Josh jumped up and helped Donna to her feet. She indicated the bathroom and he nodded as he slipped on a pair of pajama pants.

He opened the door to find Olivia in her sweet little girl pajamas, with her well-loved stuffed giraffe in her hand.

"Yes?" Josh asked in a humorous voice.

"I'm not sleepy," Olivia announced again.

"Did you have soda at dinner?"

"Just a little bit," Olivia shrugged.

"Remind me to chat with Margaret about the effect of caffeine on five year olds," Josh muttered as he picked her up and deposited her on the bed.

"Read to me please," Olivia settled herself in the middle of the big bed.

"OK," Josh hopped on the bed and Olivia bounced and giggled.

Josh grabbed the collection of children's stories they kept by the bed and opened it to the bookmark. He heard the shower start up and worried that Donna might need some help getting in and out of the shower.

"Hold on just one second buttercup," he jumped up and headed into the bathroom.

"You need some help?" he asked as Donna pulled the shower curtain back.

"No thanks, I can still get in and out of the shower," Donna grinned.

"I didn't want you to fall," Josh shrugged as he stepped closer and kissed her softly.

"She awake?"

"Yes, she had soda with dinner, she's wired," Josh grinned.

"She inherited your sensitive system," Donna smiled and kissed him again.

"We'll be waiting for you in bed," Josh grinned.

  



	3. Snapshots 3

**Snapshots**

**by:** Annmarie 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** R, really closer to TEEN in this part...  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** Nothing specific in this part...   
**Written:** 12/05/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows "Along the Way.". 

* * *

********

April 2009

Angela popped her head into the office where Josh was typing away at the computer.

"We're going for a walk," she smiled.

"You guys taking the kids?" he asked looking up from the screen.

"Yes. Sam should be here in about half an hour, we'll be back then."

"'Kay," Josh nodded and went back to his typing.

As soon as he heard the door close behind them he pulled up the file he had been trying to read earlier:

**************

Snapshots Part 3 November 1998

We're winning. I can't believe it, but we're winning. I'm sitting in the bedroom of one of the many suites we are using at the bed & breakfast in Manchester and I am all alone, for the first time in what feels like years.

I've learned so much in the past 7 months, about campaigning and politics and more importantly about myself. When I came back in April I threw myself into self-improvement, becoming a little less pathetic than I appeared previously.

I am still broke, but I'm getting by. I managed to do without an actual apartment, between sleeping on Margaret's couch and being on the road, and Josh did put me on payroll shortly after I came back in April. Of course all of that is coming to an end. We're winning and I am about to be out of a job.

Josh has found me, he has a way of tracking me down, and I'm trying to level off my emotions. I'm thrilled for Governor Bartlett and the country, the best man won tonight, but I'm worried too.

"What are you doing in here? By yourself?" Josh smirks and he appears to be a little drunk, which with Josh's sensitive system doesn't mean much.

"Watching the congressional returns," I indicate the three TVs in front of me, each on a major network.

"We'll worry about that next week Donna, let's celebrate," he drags me by the hand to a standing position and I can feel the excitement radiating off of him.

His enthusiasm is contagious and soon I am smiling too.

"You did it Josh, congratulations," I wrap my arms around him and sigh as he returns the hug.

"I had an extraordinary amount of help, and a phenomenal assistant," he whispers in my ear.

"I don't bring coffee and I am not bringing you champagne," I giggle.

"Will you bring me coffee when we're in the White House?" he pulls back to look me in the eye and he must have seen the confusion on my face.

"Donna? You will come to the White House with me, right?" he scrunches up his forehead and I have to control myself to keep from kissing away those wrinkles.

"I'm not at all qualified to work at the White House Josh," I shake my head.

"You are amply qualified Donna. You are, in fact, the most qualified person I could imagine because I know you and I like you and you don't, you know, hate me," he smiles.

"Are you offering me a job?" I give him a sassy smirk.

"Will you bring me coffee?"

"Is it a deal breaker?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"Then no, I won't bring you coffee, but I will be loyal to you and I will be..." tears prick my eyes suddenly as I hold Josh's hand and realize I have achieved my goal.

"....valuable, Donna? You are immensely valuable," he pulls me close again and lets me cry out the joy and fear and relief I feel simultaneously.

We went back to the party and danced and drank until the sun came up, then we went out to breakfast, Josh, Sam, Toby, CJ, Margaret, Leo and myself and we started a new day.

*****************

Josh shook his head at the memory. He had been so stupid, not realizing Donna would ever think she wasn't coming with him. It was blatantly obvious to him how much he needed her, but he failed to take her view of things into consideration. A mistake he would ruefully make many more times over the years.

It wasn't until late on election night when Leo asked him if Donna had agreed to the position that Josh realized he had never even asked her.

The doorbell shook Josh from his memories and he answered it to find Sam on the other side.

"Hey Josh," Sam greeted.

"Was I a complete ass?" Josh answered.

"When?"

"Before, you know, with Donna before we, you know," Josh made a vague gesture that indicated nothing really.

"Before you admitted your feelings to the love of your life?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, then," Josh grimaced.

"Pretty much," Sam shrugged.

"That's what I thought," Josh frowned.

"I think you've maybe made up for that now," Sam picked up a picture frame from the mantle with a photo of Josh and Noah walking down the sidewalk.

"It doesn't make it right," Josh sat on the sofa.

"You were oblivious Josh, you didn't know what you were passing up. We all lived in a bubble, then, so dedicated to the job and so solipsistic at the same time, don't beat yourself up about it now. Why are you thinking about that now?"

"No reason," Josh tried to change the subject before he confessed to reading Donna's writing.

Donna, Angela and the kids came barreling through the door and everyone got cleaned up for dinner.

"Are you going to the Correspondents' Dinner?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Donna's friend Nancy offered to watch the kids," Josh grinned.

"We haven't gone out without the kids in ages," Donna smiled.

"Well you will have one of them with you," Sam pointed to Donna's stomach.

"Touché," she smacked his arm. 

*****

Later that night Josh was watching a baseball game when Donna and the kids went to bed.

"Sleep well," he kissed each of them in turn.

Josh was nodding off during the 8th inning and finally got himself off the couch and up the stairs. He checked on each of the kids and then slipped quietly into his own bedroom. He stood by the door and looked at Donna.

She was sound asleep on her side, the bedside lamp still on and casting soft light on her face. Josh leaned back against the wall and watched her, his mind drifting to years past, to other times he had watched her sleep, when it wasn't allowed. He always tried to catch a glimpse of her when she was sleeping, on buses and planes, when she napped in his hotel room when they worked long nights or during the months she stayed with him during his recovery. It calmed him then, but now it excited him, because he could crawl into bed with her and hold her while she slept.

That's just what he did. He took off his clothes and switched off the lamp silently. He went around the bed to his side and slid under the sheets, moving effortlessly to her side. He slipped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck, smelling her clean soft scent.

"Mmm, Josh?" she turned toward him, landing on her back.

"Go back to sleep Donnatella," he kissed her and snuggled down against her shoulder.

Donna ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Josh offered.

"For what?" Donna answered sleepily.

"For any time I ever made you feel bad or hurt your feelings, or just didn't take your feelings into consideration," he turned to kiss her lips.

"What are you talking about Joshua?" Donna pulled out of the kiss.

"Back in the old days, you know, before this," he indicated the bed.

"We're human beings Josh, not saints. I'm sure I did some things over the years that hurt your feelings, it's part of relationships. You have the bad times so you can appreciate the good ones," Donna kissed down his jaw and began nibbling on his neck.

"We've had a lot of good ones," he nodded as her hands started roaming his body.

"They far outweigh any of the bad ones Josh," she tugged until he rolled toward her and began taking an active part in her seduction.

"You were sleeping Donna," Josh tried to protest as he slid his hands under her tee shirt.

"I'm awake now," she giggled as she kissed him.


	4. Snapshots 4

**Snapshots**

**by:** Annmarie 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** IED  
**Written:** 12/08/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows "Along the Way.". 

* * *

**********

April 2009

"How much time do I have?"  Donna swept into the bedroom with her arms full.

"Slow down, you have a full hour.  I am all showered and nearly dressed," Josh indicated his partially clothed body.

"God you're hot," Donna looked him up and down, his tux pants on with no socks and the tux shirt hanging open.

"Well, if you want sex that will really cut into your prep time," Josh grinned and Donna kissed him hard before hanging up her garment bag and throwing the other bags on the bed.

"I do want sex, but I really need to get in the shower and since you were so efficient as to be showered already, you cannot join me," Donna pouted.

"I'll make it up to you later," he winked at her and she sauntered off to the bathroom.

"Does your dress fit now?" Josh asked warily.

"Yes, thank God I tried it on last night, it would have been very embarrassing if I just popped right out of it at the Correspondents' Dinner," Donna was brushing out her hair.

"I told you they got bigger, but you wouldn't listen to me, I am an expert on your body, you should listen to me," Josh crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Finish getting dressed, I'll be down in a few minutes," Donna closed the door on him.

Josh found the kids sitting quietly in the living room, playing with one another. He knew he had about 45 minutes before Donna was ready so he headed for the study and turned on the computer.

**********

Snapshots Part 4 December 1999

It's Christmas Day and I am sitting in my little apartment, with its little Christmas tree and I am curled up on the little couch in my pajamas reading the inscription in the book Josh gave me yesterday for the 100th time.

"Donnatella, my very valuable assistant and my very dear friend-- May this season of peace and joy shine on you with the brilliance you bring to each day of my life. With love and thanks, Joshua."

Christmas is such a conflicting time of year for me, since my parents died it has often been more sad than joyous. I have spent many a Christmas over the past 10 years drunk and alone. Last year we were still so harried from winning the election that no one, not even Josh, noticed when I drank myself to near unconsciousness at the Christmas party. Sam wound up driving me home and taking care of me.

I am not doing that this year. I know Josh is in the office, he said he would be around for Leo if anything happened with Lillienfield over the holidays, so Christmas or not I am going where I am needed.

The White House is so beautiful at Christmas and I take my time walking the halls taking in the decorations. There are very few staffers around, but the few that are there smile in greeting as I pass.

I hang up my coat in my cubicle and rifle through the very few messages on my desk. I look and see light coming from Josh's office.

"Hey," I say by way of greeting as I sit down across from him.

"Hi! What are you doing here?" he smiles and leans back.

"Didn't want to spend Christmas alone again this year," I shrug honestly.

"I thought Ginger invited you to New York with her," Josh frowns.

"I didn't want to spend Christmas with a bunch of strangers either. I figured it would be a good day to catch up," I stand and head out to my desk.

"Can we work on the 472 proposal?" Josh asks excitedly.

"Note cards?" I smile.

"As many as you want, it's Christmas," he grins.

An hour later I bring in the 76 note cards I have been working on and we sit down to solve the crisis of the day. It is nearly 3:30 by the time we finish and just as I type the last of the bullet points into the briefing book Leo walks in.

"He finally wore down my resolve, I'm catching a flight to Manchester. Donna, what are you doing here?" he asks puzzled.

"I figured today would be a good day to catch up on some things," I shrugged.

"We finished 472," Josh beamed.

"Finished?" Leo looked amazed.

"Donna had most of the notes done already and we just plowed through," Josh made a sweeping motion across his desk.

"Wonderful, I'll get you time with Hendricks after the break. Good work, both of you. Hey, I am going to Manchester and Mal is coming with me, but Margaret had made a reservation for Mal and I to have dinner at Victor's, let me call and change the name on it. You two go to dinner," Leo grinned.

"Thanks Leo," Josh smiled.

"Thank you Sir," I stood up.

"My pleasure, Merry Christmas Donna," Leo gave me a kiss on the cheek and left without another word.

************

Josh turned off the computer and thought back to that Christmas, to the absolute joy he had felt when Donna walked into the bullpen. Not only because she was there, but because she had chosen to spend the holiday with him.

They went to dinner at Victor's and talked and laughed in a way they hadn't since before the election. They talked about everything and nothing. Donna told him about how she would always get up at the first sign of light on Christmas morning and Josh pictured a tiny Donnatella tip-toeing down the stairs all big eyes and soft hair, it seemed so ephemeral at the time, a distant memory for her and a fantasy forJosh, but now with Olivia a reality.

Josh's holiday memories were disturbed by the doorbell and he went to answer it. Nancy was right on time, her back pack weighing her down.

"Hi Nancy, thank you so much for watching the kids," Josh took her bag and led her into the living room.

"Nancy!" Olivia yelled and ran to her.

"Hey Livvie! Are we going to have fun tonight?" Nancy asked and the little girl nodded.

Noah had gotten up and toddled over.

"Up, up," he asked and Nancy picked him up.

"Looks like you guys will be just fine," Josh smiled.

"You clean up pretty good Josh."

"Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere. The kitchen is full of food, they eat pretty well so make anything you want. My cell number is on the fridge if you need us feel free to call."

"We'll be fine, you guys have fun. Wow!" Nancy looked past Josh to see Donna coming down the stairs.

"What?" Josh turned and smiled.

"Hi Nancy," Donna waved.

"Hi, you look gorgeous," Nancy pointed at Donna and Noah looked and smiled.

"Thanks, but you're just used to seeing me in jeans and sweats," Donna grinned and took Noah.

Josh still hadn't said anything he just looked on as Donna said good bye to Noah and Olivia, the bright blue silk of her dress cascading over her body.

After Donna had settled both of the kids and kissed them both she turned to Josh and began to tie his bow tie.

"We shouldn't be very late," Donna explained as she finished Josh's tie and smoothed the lapels of his coat and pushed up his chin to close his mouth.

"Have fun," Nancy chuckled as Josh tried to recover.

Josh escorted Donna into the reception area where they quickly found CJ and Greg.

"Good Evening Mr. President," Donna greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Donna, you look lovely," he smiled.

"Wow," CJ grinned as she took in Donna's dress, "you should model formal maternity clothes."

"Thanks, but I had to get it altered today, I'm a little curvier than I was just last week," Donna whispered conspiratorially.

"I told her they." Josh started and Donna cut him off with a look.

CJ just laughed, "Well you look great."

Josh and Donna mingled and chatted with the DC elite that they rarely saw any more. It was nice to catch up, but both were at peace with leaving politics behind. That was due in part to Greg doing such a fine job as President. It appeared he was a shoe in for re-election and Josh and Donna were content to just come and visit once in awhile.

They sat with Toby and Margaret and a couple of other White House staffers and enjoyed the evening. It was close to 10:00 PM when they headed home.

"You look unbelievable," Josh whispered in her ear as he opened her car door and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she turned to meet his lips with her own.

Donna had a hard time keeping her hands to herself on the ride home, she started with a hand on his upper arm, his tux jacket discarded for the drive. She rubbed his arm, dropping her hand to squeeze his elbow. The car was silent so she could hear him sigh.

The sigh increased to a gasp when she moved her hand to his thigh. Donna smiled just the tiniest of smiles when she felt his muscles bunch under her fingers. She left her warm hand there, moving it ever so slightly. Josh never took his hands off the steering wheel or his eyes off the road.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway and cut the engine he reached for her and kissed her fiercely. He undid their seat belts and slid across the short gap between them. His hands slid up the length of her silk-clad body, along the long column of her neck before landing in her hair.

Donna's hands moved in the opposite direction, from his face down his chest to land in his lap where she discovered just what her silent touching had done to him.

"Mmm Josh," she tried to pull away.

"Just one more Donna," he pleaded as he took a deep breath and began kissing her again.

"Josh, we're in the driveway," Donna tried to admonish him, but her credibility was diminished by the moan that escaped when he licked her neck. 

"I've wanted to do this since you walked down the stairs in this dress," Josh confessed as he caught his breath, panting against her shoulder.

"OK, well we have to get in the house and pay Nancy and check on the kids, but then you can have your way with me," Donna smiled and kissed him softly.

"I can't go in there like this," Josh looked at his lap which was visibly involved in their activities.

"Well we are not teenagers and I am certainly not limber enough right now to have sex in the car, even if you pulled into the garage," Donna laughed.

"Can I sneak in the backdoor?"

"And you would be doing that because.?" Donna giggled.

"Do you have a better plan?" Josh sighed, her giggling not helping his present condition.

"Why don't you just carry your jacket in front of you, that won't look suspect. Then when we get in the house, make a break for it, I'll take care of Nancy," Donna kissed him again and reached in the back seat for his jacket.

They found Nancy on the living room floor with all of her Physics books spread out around her.

"Hi," Donna smiled.

"Save me, please save me," Nancy looked up.

"Not fun is it? I took physics last fall. How were the kids?"

"Fine, I almost wished they had been more difficult so I could procrastinate this," she shoved one of the books with disgust.

"They're good kids," Donna grinned.

Josh said thanks and ran up the stairs like his pants were on fire, which wasn't really that far from the truth.

"He okay?" Nancy laughed.

"He'll be fine in about 20 minutes," Donna grinned.

"I don't want to know right?"

"Probably not," Donna thanked Nancy again, paid her and watched from the front door as Nancy got in her car and drove off.

Donna turned off the lights and checked on the kids. She slipped into her bedroom, which was lit entirely with candles and Josh was back to just his tux pants and the unbuttoned tux shirt, the ensemble he had on earlier.

The shirt was slightly rumpled now from his body heat and he had rolled up the sleeves as he did all of his shirts by the end of the day. Donna slid her hands under the panels of the shirt and moved them up to the bare skin of his shoulders. She brought her body as close to his as she could maneuver with her stomach between them.

She got close enough to press her silk dress along Josh's bare torso, his hands skimming her bare back, unzipping as he went. They didn't speak or even kiss, they just touched one another. Josh was mesmerized by the candlelight illuminating Donna's face, turning her eyes to liquid reflections of his own.

He was gentle with the dress, easing it off of her curvy body and laying it on a nearby chair. He spent a few minutes planning how to tackle the intricate undergarments that were holding everything in place.

"These are pretty sexy," Josh mumbled as he continued to stare at her.

"Not bad for maternity wear," Donna chuckled as she raised his face to look at her and not her breasts.

As soon as Josh caught the look in her eyes the foreplay portion of the evening was all but over. He kissed her again and walked her back until his knees hit the bed. She fumbled with his pants and got them down, along with his boxers. Josh unhooked and undid all the undergarments, kissing each new patch of skin he uncovered.

Josh sat back against the pillows and settled Donna in his lap, they slowed down, enjoying the taste of one another.

"Merry Christmas Donna," Josh whispered in her ear as she sank down on top of him.

"It's April Joshua," Donna kissed him and giggled.

"I want every day to be like Christmas for you," he kissed her softly as she began to move over him.


	5. Snapshots 5

**Snapshots**

**by:** Annmarie 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** WKoDHiB, ITSoTG I  & II, The Midterms, specifically.  
**Written:** 12/10/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows "Along the Way.". 

* * *

*********

Monday May 4, 2009

It was finals week at Georgetown and Donna had 2 exams and 2 papers due before she was finally done with her Bachelor's degree. Graduation was just 3 weeks away and Donna couldn't wait for it to all be over.

On top of that she had gained six pounds since her last doctor's visit.

"It's normal at this stage Donna, you're going to bulk up now," Laura laughed as she filled out Donna's chart.

"Like a bear preparing for hibernation?" Donna snorted.

"No, like a woman nourishing her unborn child," Laura tried to look serious.

"You always break me," Donna smiled.

"It's my job. Anything else?"

"No, I feel good," Donna shrugged.

"Where's Josh?" Laura asked as she watched Noah playing on the floor.

"Ironically he is administering an exam for a professor who had her baby a month early," Donna grinned.

"Was everything OK?"

"Yes, she and the baby are fine, just surprised. They were going to get a TA to administer the test, but a lot of the students were Josh's last year, so he thought it would be funny to show up and confuse them," Donna chuckled.

"He's a regular comedian that husband of yours," Laura grinned.

"The man is a continuous laugh riot," Donna smirked, but Laura knew she wasn't exaggerating that much.

"Get dressed, I'll watch Noah," Laura offered.

"Thanks," Donna slipped off the table and headed for the bathroom.

Donna picked Olivia up at school on the way home and was regaled with the latest exploits of "Hank" the class snake. Donna got everyone in the house and down for naps before making her way down to the office to work on her remaining paper.

Donna found the computer on and Josh's Mets' screen saver going. She hit the mouse and realized there was a document up on the screen, scrolling up to the top she was surprised to see what it was:

Snapshots Part 5 October 2000

How quickly the world can stop. How quickly everything turns dark and cold. How quickly you can see your own life collide with someone else's. How desperately you want to hold on to that other person.

Josh was shot, in the chest, by a white supremacist. We won't ever be able to forget that it happened. We won't ever be able to erase the scars. We won't ever be able to diffuse the bond we have now.

We were close before the shooting, Josh and I. A lot of people thought there was something between us, we had a rhythm and a pattern that came from knowing each other very well, but it wasn't anything remarkable. We were in tune with one another, nothing more.

Now we are bonded, whether we want to admit it or not. I've witnessed too much to remove myself to the pre-shooting relationship we had. I have helped him walk, I've helped him bathe, I've held him when he cried in pain and woke in fear.

He's fought so hard, he's coming back. I try not to look at him with too much awe for fear he'll interpret the look as pity. I am in awe though, I'm in awe of his strength and courage, his desire to return as quickly as possible to the job that almost killed him.

Josh's mother was here for most of the summer and she would casually mention openings in law firms her friends' children worked at. Josh would joke that he wasn't a "real" lawyer, even though he was mad at Sam for using the same phrase on occasion. Josh never considered not going back, even to please his mother.

So last night we sat out on the stoop and drank beer and Josh tried to be an "outdoorsman" and we laughed and we talked. I could see the praise to God that passed over Sam, CJ and Toby's faces as they joked with their friend.

I kissed them all good bye and I climbed the stairs with Josh clutching my arm, it was late and his fatigue effected his muscle control still, five months later. I steered him away from the chair he was heading for and deposited him in his bed. He sank into the mattress, his hand sliding down the length of my arm to clasp my hand.

"We'll be OK Donna," he smiled as the tiny amount of alcohol he consumed glazed his beautiful eyes.

"We're just fine Joshua," I brushed back his hair and kissed his forehead.

He brought my hand to his chest and I had little choice, so I sat on the side of the bed until he fell asleep and his grip on my hand slackened. I slipped out of the room and sat at the kitchen table and for the first time since he left the hospital, I cried.

*****************

Donna let her emotions take over as she stared at the computer screen, her tears falling freely down her face.

"Donna, where are you.?" Josh asked as he entered the room and saw her crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked cautiously as he saw her staring at the computer.

Donna looked up and saw recognition on his face, she knew he knew what she had just read.

"I didn't mean to read your stuff Donna, I just stumbled on it and I couldn't stop." Josh reached for excuses.

Donna got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him as far as she could reach and sobbed into his chest.

"Sshh Donna, it's OK," he cooed in her ear and rubbed her back and shoulders until her heaving stopped.

"It was so hard," she gulped for air.

"I wanted to hold you and love you and make you better, but I couldn't," Donna sniffled and hiccuped.

"You did Donna, you did," Josh soothed her.

"I wanted to do so much for you, you deserved to have someone there to love you and make you feel better," she continued.

"I felt it Donna, I felt your love and it made me struggle to get out of bed each day. Your love made it possible to fight, to feel like I had something to fight for, to strive for. I was so conflicted, every time my mother mentioned a job in the private sector I thought, `well then I could tell Donna how I feel about her', but I couldn't run away from my job," Josh sighed and held her closer.

"Damn hormones," Donna chuckled and scrubbed her hands over her face.

"Aren't you going to be mad at me for reading your stuff?" Josh indicated the computer.

"I'm not mad at you Josh, we have no secrets. Besides if I didn't want you to read those entries I would have put a password on them," she smirked.

"No secrets huh?" he teased.

"Kidding, nothing on there is encrypted, you can read whatever you like," Donna kissed his cheek.

"When did you write those pieces, the Snapshots?" Josh asked as they went to the kitchen for juice.

"I started writing them just after the first of the year, this year. I didn't have a plan for them, but they were little bits I wanted to get out. I destroyed my diary after the Cliff thing and never kept another one, but there were some memories I don't ever want to lose," Donna looked up from her juice and smiled.

It was the kind of smile Josh would dream about when he was recovering. It was an open, kind, bright Donna smile that said "Don't worry, everything will be just fine." It was that smile that he promised himself he would put on her face at least once a day. It wasn't about humor or passion, it was about contentment and security and it made them both feel better when ever she graced him with it.

"How was the appointment?"

"Good, I'm officially whale-like, but other than that, we're fine," Donna shrugged.

"There is nothing whale-like about you at all," Josh kissed her tenderly.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," a sleepy Olivia Lyman announced.

"What would you like to eat?" Donna smiled at her daughter.

"Peanut butter and jelly," all three of them answered in unison.

"How did I know?" Donna grinned and Olivia giggled.

"I always eat peanut butter and jelly," Olivia answered the rhetorical question.

"My little creature of habit," Donna ruffled the girl's messy hair as she started the preferred sandwich.

"I'm not a creature," Olivia pouted.

"No, you're more of a monster," Josh teased as he scooped her up and deposited her at the kitchen table.

Josh kept the kids occupied so Donna could work on her paper all afternoon. She worked right up to dinner time and Josh stuck his head in the office.

"You want to take a break or would you like me to bring your dinner to you?"

"I think I should keep going, do you mind?"

"Not at all, how's it coming?"

"Not too bad, I should have the rough draft done in a few hours," Donna smiled and kept typing.

Josh delivered a try full of food and another bottle of water and left her in peace. He did return, however, to parade the children through for their good night kisses.

It was just before 10:00 PM when Donna emerged.

"Done?"

"For now, it needs some editing, but I'll wait until tomorrow for that," Donna stretched her neck and listened to it crack.

Josh stood and brought his hands to the back of her neck, rubbing his thumbs in tight circles over the knots there. Donna sighed and dropped her head back to rest on his shoulder, he kissed her temple.

"How about a hot shower?" Josh whispered against her skin.

"Are we talking water temperature or the company?" Donna chuckled as she turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Both?" he asked eagerly.

"Sounds wonderful," she kissed him again.

Upstairs in the bathroom they undressed each other silently, taking inventory of one another. Donna took extra time kissing the scars on Josh's chest, still thinking of the time when she wasn't allowed to heal him this way. Josh took his time with Donna's tight muscles and round stomach.

"Six pounds," Donna answered the unasked question.

"You look gorgeous," he kissed the tight skin surrounding their child.

"I think you are a teeny, tiny bit biased," Donna grinned and drew his chin up to kiss his lips.

"Just a little," he agreed and deepened the kiss.

  



	6. Snapshots 6

**Snapshots**

**by:** Annmarie 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** The Portland Trip and Noel, specifically.  
**Written:** 12/20/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows "Along the Way.". This is for Susan who was nice enough to e-mail and make sure I was still alive! Also, I stole part of this first scene from an episode of Everybody Loves Raymond, because it made me laugh. 

* * *

*********

May 2009

It was raining, hard. It had been raining for three days and everyone in the Lyman household was going a little nutty.

Sam and Angela had kidnapped the kids and taken them to their place for a sleep over and change of scenery. Donna was done with school and was now just waiting for graduation day. Josh was sitting in front of the television.

"Are you just going to wait for the cable to come back on?" Donna smirked.

"Donna, it's 2009 you would think they would have solved the cable going out problem by now," Josh whined as he futilely flipped through the channels.

"I think they are working on more pressing things, like how to prevent the digital clocks from blinking when the power goes out," Donna chuckled and sat next to Josh on the couch.

Josh reached over and ran a hand along her thigh, squeezing gently.

"I'm bored," he wailed.

"There's laundry to fold," Donna offered.

"Or we could." he trailed off as he leaned over to kiss her shoulder.

Donna pushed him away and glared at him.

"You want to have sex with me because the cable is out," Donna pouted.

"I think history will prove I always want to have sex with you, but if we can kill some time without cable what's wrong with that?" Josh went back to kissing her.

"You are a ridiculous man," Donna tried to sound indignant, but she betrayed herself with a moan as Josh bit down on the soft skin of her neck.

"But you're going to have sex with me any way," Josh stated without question.

"If I must," Donna crawled, as best she could at 7 months pregnant, onto Josh's lap and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

They started leisurely, with long slow kisses and caresses. Josh shifted them so they snuggled on the couch, he clicked off the white noise of the television's snow. He slid a hand under the back of her shirt and scraped his nails along her back as his tongue moved against hers.

The only sound in the room was the rain and Donna's soft moans of encouragement. Josh slid a leg between Donna's and moved his jean-clad knee against the inside of Donna's thigh. Donna tried to get closer to him, but her stomach was in the way.

"Josh.." she sighed as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly.

"We have to go upstairs," Donna tugged his shirt free and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Can't we stay here?" Josh asked as he pulled Donna's shirt up and over her head.

"Nnnooo," Donna stuttered as Josh cupped a breast and squeezed.

"Why?" Josh whined as he slid her bra strap down.

"We are not in college Joshua, we can't have sex on the couch," Donna extricated herself from his tangle of limbs and struggled to her feet.

Josh looked up at her, her lips swollen and wet, her clothes half off and disheveled, her cheeks flushed and her hair a mess.

"God you're sexy," he smiled.

"I look ridiculous, but come on, let's go," she reached for his hands and dragged him up to stand in front of her.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Sure we can't stay right here?" he whispered against her lips.

"Josh, be sensible, the kids sit and nap and play on this couch," Donna arched an eye brow at him.

"Fair point," Josh grinned and led her up the stairs.

Once in the bedroom things started moving at a faster pace. Donna removed the rest of her clothes and helped Josh with his, she was being a little pushy, in fact she pushed him to a sitting position on the end of the bed.

He landed with a soft grunt and chuckled at her enthusiasm, especially when she dropped to her knees in front of him.

She took him in her mouth as he massaged her shoulders.

"Oh Donna," he sighed as she moved her mouth over him. He slid his hands up her neck and threaded his fingers through her hair. He didn't guide her but went with the flow, a warmth spreading through his whole body.

Donna kept changing her pace, from slow long stroked to frantic movements and it was driving Josh crazy. Finally he couldn't take any more.

"Donna, stop, please," he whispered.

Donna stopped and looked up at Josh from the floor. He looked completely enamored with her and she smiled and blinked slowly.

"Help me up?" Donna held out a hand.

Josh slipped off the bed, his whole body thrumming with desire, and landed on his knees right in front before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss.

"Think the cable's back on yet?" Donna giggled.

"I'm completely entertained right now," Josh grinned and moved them both to the bed.

Josh moved down her body, kissing her reverently as he went. Donna's eyes slipped shut and she dropped a hand to his shoulder to keep herself connected.

By the time Josh situated them both for maximum comfort, Donna was actually panting. He had enflamed every inch of her skin and she was desperate for him to enter her.

"Now Josh, please," she hissed as his fingers moved over her clit.

He tilted her hips to the perfect angle and in just a second he was inside her and moving. Both of them were so ready by now that it took no time at all to hit a rhythm that was working well for both of them.

"Oh God Josh!" Donna screamed as her back arched off the bed.

"Good?" he smiled down at her flushed face as he moved his finger faster over her.

"Yes!" she moaned and repeated his name so many times she didn't hear him announce his own pleasure.

Suddenly she felt him slip out of her and crawl up to curl next to her.

"I'm calling the cable company and canceling our service," Josh laughed against her neck.

"God that was good," Donna twisted in his arms a little and snuggled down against the pillows.

Josh noticed she hadn't opened her eyes.

"Sleepy?" he kissed her softly.

"Mmm hmm," she murmured against his lips.

"Why don't you take a little nap, I'll make some dinner," Josh kissed her again and she was asleep by the time he slipped his robe on.

Josh doctored up a jar of spaghetti sauce and put a pot of water on to boil for pasta, he turned it down and let it simmer until Donna woke up.

He threw on some clothes fresh from the dryer and headed into the study. Since Donna had caught him reading her snapshots Josh hadn't been back. He felt guilty despite Donna's permission, but he had some time to kill so he powered up the computer.

Snapshots Part 6 November 2000

I really can't afford this dress. That's all I think on my ride home that night, the night of the red dress, as it will be remembered. I'm still smiling about the compliments, but something is wrong.

Josh isn't Josh any more and it's starting to freak me out. As much as I joke about him being "him" too much, I can't wrap my mind around this different Josh. He is withdrawn and sullen, quick to yell for inadequate reasons and he's missing the light in his eyes.

When he was teasing me earlier about "stealing" this dress it was there, but just like that it was extinguished and replaced with vitriol. It was as if he was trying to hurt me with his comments about my self-worth and at his worst Josh has never been hurtful. He can be ignorant and thoughtless, but he always catches it and back tracks or even apologizes.

He did apologize later in the evening, but just for making me come back, I don't think he even knows what he said earlier. He is tired and his eyes look, haunted. I know he's had nightmares about the shooting, but it's almost as if he's having them while he's awake now.

I've done a little on-line research about post-traumatic stress disorder and I think Josh qualifies. He hasn't been through a war or anything, but his demons are deeply rooted, beyond the shooting.

I slip off the red dress, which I am keeping even if it means skipping the electric and cable bills this month, and slip on my pajamas. I curl up on the couch and start crying, for another lousy date, for my current lack of money, for the lost look in Josh's eyes. 

The tears come easily and feel good. I realize I haven't spent much time feeling lately. I just exist and I wonder for a minute if I'm not the one going a little crazy. The crying jag helps and when I finish blowing my nose I know I need to talk to someone about this. If Josh doesn't show a sign of improvement by Christmas I need to talk to Leo.

***********

Josh actually ached when he thought about Donna alone and crying. He's incredibly happy that when she has to cry now he can be there to hold her and cry with her. He wanted to cry with her then and in fact he did on that Christmas Eve when she took him home after having his hand stitched.

Josh clicks on the New Document icon and begins typing:

"I was existing in a world so devoid of life, except for Donna, there was always Donna."

  



	7. Snapshots 7

**Snapshots**

**by:** Annmarie 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** This part is TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** The Stackhouse Filibuster, specifically...   
**Written:** 12/28/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows "Along the Way.". 

* * *

**********

May 2009

Donna woke from her sex-induced nap to find the sun had finally come out, just in time to set. The room had the soft yellow glow of early evening in the spring. She stretched cat-like across the big empty bed and rubbed soothing circles on her extended stomach.

"You awake baby?" Donna murmured sleepily to the baby that was kicking her from the inside out.

"Are you hungry? Mommy's hungry," Donna nodded and laughed at herself.

Donna struggled off the bed and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers, she found Josh's soft flannel robe and pulled it tight around her. No matter how she tried to tie it the robe did not cover her properly, so she shucked it off and went for one of her own nightgowns.

The soft knit cotton molded to her round body. She wore Josh's robe loose over the nightgown just for the added warmth and the comfort of being surrounded by his scent.

She padded down the stairs, running her hands through her mussed hair and expecting to find Josh watching television. When he wasn't on the sofa Donna wondered if the cable was still out.

She passed the office door on the way to the kitchen and heard Josh typing away furiously on the computer. She figured he had read something asinine in the news paper and was jotting off a quick, sharply worded letter to the editor.

She didn't interrupt him, but rather continued on to the kitchen in search of sustenance. Everything she found in the kitchen wasn't what she wanted. She wrinkled her nose at the contents of the fridge. She shuddered at the staples of the pantry. She wanted something specific, but what?

"Josh!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"You OK?" he was in the room in seconds.

"I want Kentucky Fried Chicken," Donna pouted.

"That required a blood-curdling scream?" Josh asked incredulously as he tugged her closer by the tie of his bathrobe and kissed her.

"And mashed potatoes and cole slaw," she pulled away from his kisses as she ticked off her culinary wish list.

"I think there's a KFC in Reston, I'll go check the phone book," he left her and returned to the office.

Donna poured a glass of water and sat at the table dreaming of extra-crispy chicken. Josh kissed her good-bye, the address of the KFC scrawled on a piece of scrap paper. Donna rarely ate take-out any more, their days of Chinese cartons and deep-fried grease-laden meals were part of their pre-married life, so Josh didn't argue with her random pregnancy cravings.

"I'll be back in 20 minutes," he smiled against her lips as his tongue stole a taste of hers.

"Thank you," Donna grinned as she debated skipping the food and just taking Josh back to bed, her body's cravings dueling themselves within her.

Finally her want of the cool crisp cole slaw won out and she released his mouth and pushed him toward the door.

She puttered around and decided to check her e-mail while she waited. The computer was still on from Josh's earlier typing. She noticed a document minimized on the lower tool bar.

She maximized the document and chuckled as she recognized it as one of her snapshots. She couldn't believe Josh was concerned about his reading these little snippets of their early life together. She had started writing them after Sam had mentioned wanting to write a memoir about the Bartlett years, and maybe making it a joint effort, from all of their points of view.

The snapshot that Josh was reading most recently was a favorite of hers:

Snapshots Part 7 March 2001

I did something good today. I made a substantive contribution today. Josh has said I've made contributions in the past, but today I really did. I helped a man make a stand and take a seat simultaneously.

I'm not sure how I knew Stackhouse had an autistic grandchild, but I did, I sensed it. I've spent time with Howard Stackhouse, I know him better than other members of the Senate and I know he's a curmudgeon, but he wouldn't have fought this bill for nothing, he knew how hard Josh had worked on it, he knew it was a good bill.

Josh was wrapped up in the filibuster and his desire to make it to Florida to see the Mets play with themselves, wait that just sounds wrong, but it's vaguely funny. Despite Josh's distractions I know he would have listened to my theories, but I went to CJ instead. Part of me was afraid of being wrong in front of Josh, not that I haven't made my share of mistakes, but this was either going to be a brilliant deduction or a naïve error.

The other part of me wanted to do this without Josh, to make a contribution on my own, to break away a little from the lowly side-kick position I played so well. CJ seemed to accept my theory instantly, asking for additional proof as only a professional would.

I raced off to my desk, certain I could cull this information without Josh's help. I first tried Stackhouse's assistant, but she was unavailable, probably finding additional reading material for her boss. So I called the personal assistant to the Junior Senator from Minnesota, a younger man who idolized his older fellow representative. A man whom Donna had seen in family photos with Stackhouse.

Lynette, Senator Donovan's assistant, was at her desk glued to the filibuster.

"Senator Donovan's office," she answered.

"Lynette, it's Donna Moss," I started cheerfully.

"He's not going to stop Donna, tell Josh he should have taken that meeting more seriously."

"Lynette, I assure you Josh takes every meeting seriously, but he may have misread this. Lynette, trust me I want to help, does Senator Stackhouse have an autistic grandchild?" I lowered my voice so as to avoid gossip.

"Donna," she sighed.

"I want to help, if he does I can take this to CJ Cregg and she will take it to the President, we can make this right," I sounded so sure of the outcome despite the tremors I felt on the inside.

"His name is Jared, he's 7," Lynette whispered.

"Thank you Lynette, the President will be informed within the hour," I hung up with a sense of complete purpose.

For all the good we had already accomplished, it always seemed ephemeral, too far in the future to be seen today. This was something I could do today. Sure autism would still be a mystery that would take years and millions of dollars to uncover, but I could help that man sit down.

CJ insisted on dragging me with her to the Oval Office where I saw a candid side of the President that I hadn't seen since the campaign. Leo mocked me a little, but he didn't doubt my understanding of Josh's vast knowledge of parliamentary procedures.

It was then that I went to Josh with what I had uncovered, we would need his help to get someone to walk onto the Senate floor and end this.

"Josh?"

He tore his gaze from the television where Stackhouse was still reading, his voice hoarse and feeble.

"Yeah?"

"I had a little suspicion earlier and well I made a couple of calls and it seems that Stackhouse has more invested in this filibuster than pride," I wrung my hands and teetered nervously on my heels.

"He has an autistic grandson?" Josh smirked.

"You knew?" I was almost shocked that Josh wouldn't have done something sooner.

"As he kept going I had the same suspicion, when I brought it to CJ she told me you were much smarter than I am," he smiled warmly at me.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You had it under control, no need for me to get involved. You didn't have to compromise anything to get the information did you?"

"I'm going to send Lynette some flowers on your credit card," I shrugged.

"Lynette?"

"Senator Donovan's assistant."

"Nice work Donna, let's finish the job. I'll call the couple of Senators that still like me and you can call the ones that like you, that should be most of them," Josh came around the desk and placed a warm hand on my shoulder to guide me out to the Roosevelt Room.

"I shouldn't make the calls Josh, I can get them on the phone for you, but you should talk to them," I stuttered.

"Don't be silly Donna, this is your baby," Josh grinned.

************Donna had a silly grin on her face as she finished the memory off in her mind. The joy she felt when the plan worked, the intimacy of sharing a beer with Josh late at night in his office, the blush that crept over her cheeks when Senator Stackhouse delivered flowers to her personally.

Donna shut down the computer and went back to the kitchen to wait for dinner.

Josh came in with the red and white KFC bags filled to the brim. He had bought enough food for an army, hoping to keep all of Donna's cravings at bay. It was one of the little things he could do for her as her body was focused on nurturing their baby.

"Oooh gravy," Donna cooed as she pulled back the plastic cover.

Josh set out some plates and smiled at Donna's enthusiasm over their meal.

"Thank you," Donna grabbed his hand suddenly and the look in her eyes made it clear she was talking about more than the food.

  



	8. Snapshots 8

**Snapshots**

**by:** Annmarie 

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** AU/Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Women of Qumar specifically, anything involving Amy in general  
**Spoiler:** I've seen through Season 4 and there are specific spoilers for 18th  & Potomac in this part.  
**Written:** 12/31/2002  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is part of the endless Returning Home series. 

* * *

May 2009 - Donna's Graduation Day

"Toby and I are going to take the kids for a walk, get them out of your hair for awhile," Margaret yelled through the bathroom door.

"Is Josh back yet?" Donna replied.

"No, but you have plenty of time, it's only 11:00," Margaret glanced at her watch.

Donna had to be at the library for line up at 1:30.  She finished applying her make-up, trying to conceal lines that made her look considerably older than her classmates. Donna had balked at even attending graduation, but Josh would not hear it. So what if she was 35 and 7 months pregnant, she was standing up with everyone else and accepting her diploma.

Donna breezed out of the bathroom, all ready and no one there to talk to. She puttered around the bedroom, straightening things up. She checked the food in the kitchen for the little gathering they were having with their friends later in the afternoon. She hung her cap and gown near the front door and then she sat soundly on the couch.

That was where Josh found her a few minutes later. He had a present in his hands.

"Is that for me?" Donna smiled coyly.

"Perhaps," Josh grinned back.

"You could put it with the others," Donna indicated a small stack of gifts from Margaret and Toby.

"Or?" Josh encouraged.

"Or I could just open it now?" Donna hoped.

"I think that would be OK," Josh sat next to her and placed the box in her hands.

Donna tore the pretty floral paper and opened the box. Inside was a leather bound book, with no title. She lifted the book out of the box and held it reverently as if she could sense how special it was.

"Open it," Josh encouraged softly.

Donna opened the cover carefully, a title page that simply said "Snapshots" and their two names side by side below it.

"I know I'm not half the writer you are, but I thought it would be nice if I wrote my side of the story," Josh confessed.

Donna was quiet as she turned the pages, recognizing her words and moved by Josh's.

"I've tried very hard since we've been together to tell you how I feel about you Donnatella, but I realized as I read your thoughts of our past that we've never really talked about how I felt about you then, how very much I needed you and admired you and loved you before," Josh took her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"Oh Josh," Donna shuddered.

"I wrote compliments to all of the pieces you wrote and filled in a couple of stories you left out. I've also included some room for us to add on. Sam told me about the memoir and if you want to publish these that's fine, if not we'll keep them for the kids," Josh was sitting close, one arm now wrapped around her waist and talking softly against her ear.

Donna just nodded, turning her head slightly so his lips made contact with her cheek. They sat like that for a minute, interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," Josh kissed her again and got up to answer the phone.

Donna turned to random pages in the book, the memories washing over her and cleansing her. The full circle of her life, from driving to New Hampshire to this day, coming together so perfectly.

It sounded like Josh was talking to Sam, so Donna opened the book to a random page and began reading.

May 2001

She is so incredibly brave, my Donnatella. We are sitting in shock, most of us anyway, at the news of Mrs. Landingham's death. The President has gone up to the Residence and we are all sitting in the Mess staring off in to space.

Donna is cleaning up. She cried, silently, for the woman she admired as a role model and loved like a grandmother and then she slipped back in to assistant mode. She's had one hell of a day.

Toby couldn't have known when he told her about the MS this afternoon that the night would bring even more bad news, but to have to digest both in one day would be too much for most people, not Donna.

I wrench myself from my seat, running a hand along CJ's shoulder as I make my way to Donna. She is collecting coffee cups and saucers and shuttling them back to the sink.

"Donna," I whisper, but startle her anyway and a couple of the china cups tumble to the floor.

The breaking glass doesn't bring the attention of any of our colleagues, but it does bring tears back to Donna.

"Dammit," she mutters as she bends down to collect the shards.

"Leave it alone Donna, we'll get a broom," I tug her hand from its path and entwine my fingers with her.

Another tug and she's in my arms and I am surrounded by her, the smell and soft strength of her overwhelm me and I am only brought out of a haze by the sound of her sobs.

"Shh Donnatella, it's okay," I coo in her ear as I rub her back.

She chuckles against my shoulder and lifts her head.

"No Josh, I don't think it will ever be okay again," she frowns and the weight of everything she has learned today bears down on her.

"It will, I promise it will, we get through it together. No one can do it alone, trust me on that. Have I told you the story about the guy in the hole?"

Donna nods and smiles as a clock in the hall rings out midnight, a new day.

"That was Sam, he and Angela are going to meet us at the school," Josh announced as he came back in the living room.

Donna was biting her lip and trying to hold back tears.

"Maybe I should have given that to you later," he chuckled. 

"I knew. I knew all of this, in my heart, but it means so much to me that you wrote it down, that you relived it for me."

"Some of our best memories are from those crazy years Donna, so much of who we are today was formed back then," Josh took the book from her and placed it on the coffee table before taking her in his arms and reclining back against the couch.

"They say the truth is stranger than fiction," Donna laughed.

"We have our share of strange stories too, but they are endearing stories Donna," he kissed her softly.

"Hey if it meant I would end up here, like this, with you, I would have offered to decorate your apartment Tahitian style a lot earlier than I did," she mocked.

"OK not all of our past was endearing, but it's ours," Josh grinned and pulled her closer for another kiss.

Donna turned in his arms and tried to get comfortable, her stomach making that difficult. Josh rearranged his legs to allow her to rest between them as they kissed lazily. Donna's hands slipped up underneath Josh's shirt and stroked his sides, drawing a soft moan from his lips.

Josh's hands slid down over Donna's shoulders and under her arms to cup her breasts as their tongues dueled gently.

"OK, hands where I can see them!" a voice interrupted their exploration.

Donna scrambled futilely to get her larger-than-normal body away from Josh.

"Don't you knock any more?" Josh asked incredulously.

"I'm the First Lady, Joshua," CJ answered.

"So you are exempt from breaking and entering laws?" Josh scoffed.

"It's not breaking and entering when the front door is unlocked," CJ crossed her arms defiantly.

"No, it's just entering," Josh laughed.

"Go take a cold shower Don Juan, I need to chat with Donna."

Josh kissed Donna again and trotted upstairs to get ready.

"He's really very cute," CJ admitted.

"I think so," Donna grinned.

"I just wanted to stop by before I head over to Georgetown," CJ sat next to Donna on the couch.

"Thank you again CJ," Donna took her friend's hand.

"Don't be silly. I received 500 invitations to speak at commencements, you think I'd turn down yours?"

"Still, it means a lot to me."

"Well I wanted to just take a moment before you were surrounded by loved ones and well wishers to tell you how very proud I am to know you Donna Lyman," CJ looked down and her hair fell over her face.

"Oh CJ," Donna felt the tears threaten again.

"No, let me finish. All those things I say today up on that stage, I wrote them myself and I wrote them for you. All my thoughts on wisdom and courage, all my hope for the future of this country have been molded by the people I have the privilege of calling my friends. You've taught me an awful lot Donna," CJ looked up again and smiled.

"Well as much as this degree means to me, I know that I too have learned so very much outside the classroom. Josh was showing me earlier how much who we are today is the result of who we were before," Donna knew CJ knew which before she was referring to.

"Is that what he was doing? Huh, it looked like he was trying to get lucky," CJ laughed.

"Seriously CJ, do you remember when I came back to New Hampshire during the campaign?"

"Of course."

"You took me shopping and I had no money and you bought me some clothes and you didn't make me feel pathetic about it," Donna giggled.

"I had to use that Hollywood blood money for good, Donna, I just had too," CJ laughed.

"At the time I remember thinking I had to find a way to pay you back. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it financially, and honestly, the gesture was worth so much more than the clothes."

"You did Donna, you paid me back so many times over. When Simon died, you were the only one I could talk to, I froze up around everyone else, I couldn't even look at Josh," CJ stared off for a second.

"What I learned CJ, was how to be a friend. I learned that it isn't about pay back and evening the score, it's about a state of being. I learned that I am good at being someone's friend and that I have good reliable friends when I need them and it was the most important lesson I'll ever learn," Donna reached over and hugged her friend.

  



	9. Snapshots 9

**Snapshots**

**by:** Willynilly

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance/Future Fic   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine, but oh how I wish they were.  
**Spoiler:** Women of Qumar specifically, anything involving Amy in general  
**Written:** 1/05/2003  
**Feedback:** Makes the day a little brighter.  
**Author's Note:** This is the next in the Returning Home Saga, it follows "Along the Way."

* * *

*************

Donna's Graduation Day May 2009

As the graduates filed out of the building Donna's friends and family were drawing quite a bit of press coverage. That was only do to the fact that CJ had joined them to greet Donna.

Josh saw her first as the bright May sun caught her hair, she was talking with her friend Nancy. Josh just watched her for a minute, her smile as bright as the spring day. With the graduation robe covering their unborn child and her sunny smile she didn't look very different from her younger classmates.

Donna appeared to be meeting Nancy's family, Josh excused himself to bring Nancy's gift over to her.

"Here's my husband," Donna reached blindly for Josh's hand as she continued to keep an arm around Nancy's shoulder.

"Mr. Lyman, Nancy has spoken so fondly of you and your family. This must be Noah," Nancy's father grinned at the small boy.

"Josh these are my parents, Don and Marjorie," Nancy introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Josh extended a hand to each of them after passing the squirming boy off to his mother.

Donna and Noah were having a very serious mother/son conversation and Josh chuckled at the two of them.

"Nancy said you helped her with her application to Yale," Marjorie smiled.

"Nancy didn't need much help, she's going to be a very good lawyer," Josh smiled.

"She might even be a real lawyer Joshua," Donna smirked.

"If she doesn't want a job in politics that is her loss, Donnatella," Josh kissed his wife's cheek.

"Seriously Nancy, Josh and I are so grateful to you for your baby sitting services over the past few semesters and I am particularly grateful for your friendship. It was very difficult for me to go back to school at this point in my life and a lot of people on this campus didn't want to give me the time of day, you've been a good friend," Donna hugged her as Josh reached into his pocket for an envelope.

"We wanted to help you out at Yale," Josh explained as Nancy opened the envelope.

"Oh my God, I can't accept this," Nancy blanched.

"We have a scholarship foundation set up at Yale and Harvard and we'll be setting one up here in Donna's name, but we do not have any control over who is selected for the scholarships, we would never want it to seem fixed in any way, but we know how much you deserve some financial help," Josh continued.

"I, I can't accept this," Nancy continued staring at the check.

"The check isn't made out to you Nancy, it's made out to Yale and trust me they will have no trouble taking it," Donna grinned.

"We know you want to make a difference Nancy, we know you can and trust me, coming out of law school in debt is no way to start. I know many a lawyer that had to compromise ethics to make enough money to pay off their loans, we can help you and we really want to," Josh was practically bouncing on his toes.

"Do you make a habit of keeping the First Lady waiting Joshua?" CJ announced herself.

"Sorry Ma'am," he smiled and his dimples winked at her.

"That's OK, hello Nancy," CJ greeted the young woman that she had met on occasion at Josh and Donna's.

"Ma'am, Olivia" Nancy greeted the First Lady and the child she was carrying, "I'd like you to meet my parents."

Greetings were exchanged all around and Nancy didn't say anything more about the money, but Donna noticed her slide the card and the check into her mother's purse.

"You're going to be around when the baby is born right?" Donna asked as they wrapped up.

"Absolutely, I don't leave for Yale until mid-August, I'll give you a call next week. Thank you both so very much," Nancy hugged them both and kissed Olivia and Noah.

Donna and all of her friends returned to Josh and Donna's house for food and drinks. Josh insisted on taking some photos of Donna in her cap and gown and got one really cute shot of Noah with Donna's cap on his head.

"Can I get you something?" Josh asked his wife who was sitting in the gazebo with Olivia.

"No thanks, I'm fine. Where's my son?" Donna smiled as she ran a hand over Olivia's soft hair.

"He's entertaining the guests," Josh stepped aside to reveal Noah chasing a butterfly around the yard, much to everyone's delight.

Margaret joined them, handing a cookie to Olivia.

"I picked up a little in the kitchen, so you won't have much to do later."

"Thanks Margaret," Donna yawned.

"Mommy needs a nap," Olivia informed Margaret.

"Go lay down, no will mind if you take a little snooze while I cook," Josh suggested.

"Maybe for a few minutes, but wake me up when it's time to eat," Donna nodded.

Margaret took Olivia over to the other guests as Donna slipped quietly into the house. She reclined on the couch in the living room, her gift from Josh on the coffee table in front of her. She picked up the book and opened to a random page.

***************

Fall 2001

Amy asked if I was dating Donna, before she would consider a date with me. She said there were rumors about Donna and I and I laughed them off, there are rumors of every possible coupling you could imagine in DC, including quite a few about me and Sam that I don't even want to think about too much.

I confirmed that I was not dating Donna, as I am not dating Donna, and when she asked me why I wasn't dating Donna, I froze. No one had ever asked me that. When confronted with the question I always denied it and the person asking was satisfied with the response. Amy wanted to know why I wasn't.

I fumbled around and settled on something about her being my assistant and how important my image was to the president. She either wasn't listening or didn't really care (in retrospect I suspect the latter) as she moved on to whether or not I was dating Joey Lucas.

What I didn't offer her and couldn't admit to myself let alone her, was the multitude of reasons I wasn't dating Donna. I wanted to date Donna, to kiss Donna, to make love to Donna and wake up with her in my arms, but I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted her or loved her it was not our time, we were dedicated to President Bartlett and any indiscretion would seal our fate (this argument also wouldn't hold water later on, but it worked for the time being).

So I dated Amy Gardener and she was sharp and beautiful and she challenged me, but she didn't love me and that ultimately was why I wanted her. I wanted her because she was safe, because she would never love me the way I wanted to be loved and she would be fine when it was time to face the music with Donna.

****************Donna grinned as she yawned and left the book on the floor as she drifted off for a few minutes sleep.

Later that night, Donna crawled into bed and snuggled herself into Josh's side. Josh had his eyes closed, but Donna could tell from his breathing that he was still awake. She didn't speak to him, but she lifted the hem of his tee shirt and began kissing across his stomach.

Josh cracked open an eye and was faced with a shock of blond hair across his lower body. Donna was swirling her tongue over the tender skin of his hip and his breath caught as she nipped him lightly.

Soon Donna's hands joined in the fun as they slid under the leg of his boxer shorts and stroked his upper thigh. She shimmied up his body, tugging his shirt as she went, until he finally relented and helped her remove it before capturing her mouth with his own.

"Mmmm, you taste super-minty," he smiled against her lips.

"It's that extra-strength toothpaste you bought, it freshens your breath and cleans out your sinuses," Donna chuckled as she ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer.

"It's been a great day," Josh succumbed to her pulling and rolled on his side to face her.

"It has been and I thank you very much for making it so special for me," Donna moved her hands down his body to remove his boxers next.

"My pleasure," he whispered as she grasped his erection.

"Funny you should mention that," she smirked as she kissed him again.

  


Sequel: "Nesting"


End file.
